Kill 'em With Kindness
by magicalnamjoon
Summary: Light gets a hunch L is attracted to him and decides to exploit the detective's feelings in order to derail the Kira investigation. One-sided L x Light.


"Light, I'll need your assistance, if you don't mind," L said as he struggled to pick up a box containing files on the Kira case.

"Oh, sure! Sorry, I didn't see you were carrying that earlier," the college freshman replied with a fake tone of caring as he tucked his phone in his pocket.

The two young men were organizing "Ryuzaki's" lair on a sunny Japanese afternoon. Unbeknownst to his companion, Light had been scheming the entire time on how to sabotage the young detective's data to set back the Kira investigation.

"It's quite all right now that you have a grip on it. Now to the left…" L directed.

 _He has to have a weakness somewhere in that big head of his. What could it possibly be?_

They set down the box in front of a file cabinet next to L's screen of monitors. Light noticed a folder on one of them labelled "Yagami, Light". His interest piqued, the younger boy asked what it contained.

"Two months ago, I gained your father's permission to install video surveillance cameras at various locations in your home. Kira is known to work alone and it is unlikely that your parents would reveal your identity if they knew you were the serial killer."

Light feigned a look of surprise and hurt at this revelation.

"At this point in the investigation, I still believe you are very likely Kira. However, the footage that was recorded cannot be used against you."

 _I still don't have his trust. But no matter the time it could take, I need to get access to the information he's gathered. If only there was a way to get him to lower his guard around me!_

"I'm slightly taken aback by this, but it doesn't concern me too much. I have nothing to hide," he assured as he smiled at L.

The shorter boy's cheeks grew red. "I must admit that there were... occasions where I saw you in your privacy that," his cheeks grew another shade darker, "I shouldn't have peeped on…"

 _As if he's never looked at a dirty magazine! Unless he's hinting at having watched me undress at night. Maybe there's something there I can work with…_

"What? That's really creepy of you! I can't imagine the things you've seen me do."

 _That's a lie._

"I'm a normal teenage guy, you know, so it's not shocking that I do stuff like look at porn sometimes. Hey! I've bet you've seen me sleeping! And undressing, too, haven't you? You pervert! I undressed every morning and every night when you must have been recording with your cameras. Did you do that on purpose? Did you specifically want to watch me take my clothes off at night?" Light asked indignantly.

L's strong blush was answer enough. "The gravity of the investigation made it necessary to take all possible ways to catch Kira. I apologize for your privacy, and that of your family, being compromised as a result, but it had to be done regardless of your state of dress."

Light smirked. "You didn't answer my question. Are you interested in me, or something?"

L turned pale as his dark eyes held Light's in a determined stare. "I do not get entangled in silly things like 'crushes'. It would hurt my efficiency. I can't imagine anything more detrimental to my current mission. However, since you're curious about my objective opinion, I'll keep it simple: you are not exactly unappealing, objectively speaking."

At this, Light realized he could use his looks to manipulate the detective. "Well... I guess that's a compliment, so… thanks…?" Light dragged out the last syllable to make L feel as remorseful as possible for having betrayed his trust.

Light felt in control of the situation when he saw L look down to his bare feet. "Objectively speaking," he repeated.  
"Why don't you let me see what you've recorded."

L clicked on the folder labelled "Yagami, Light" and, sure enough, a collection of videos were displayed that were filmed in the room of the folder's namesake. L scrolled through the video files, each one titled with the date and time it was recorded. Light felt his anger grow inside himself as he saw the fruit of L's 24 hour-a-day surveillance of the Yagami household.

 _If only I knew his damn name, then I wouldn't have to entertain his misguided belief that he'll catch "Kira"._

Light decided his next course of action was to embarrass L by forcing a proper explanation as to why the detective had surveillances cameras pointed directly to his bed.

"I've seen enough, Ryuzaki. I'm actually more weirded out by this than I thought I would be-"

"I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it! Look, I can clearly see that their is a clip of me in my underwear like twice per day you recorded! That's _weird_. You could have pointed the cameras elsewhere; I doubt Kira would work from their bed. Why did you keep this a secret?"

"Anyone would become uncomfortable if they found out someone had been spying on them in their most private moments."

"I'm going to cut you some slack on having footage of me sleeping because I know for a fact you are, in fact, also human, so you were asleep yourself for most of that time. But I still think you could have let me know at least after you finished your surveillance, which, I'll remind you, did not catch Kira."

L looked sadly into Light's eyes as he opened his mouth in protest. "You reacting badly was to be expected, but I was hoping you would not need to know of this information. Staying on good terms with you is actually something I care about on a personal level. Um, maybe we should sit."

He sat on the sofa and gestured for the other young man to do the same. "I live a life of solitude, mostly by choice due to my line of work, but all the same it pains me to have no one to talk to freely when I'm feeling sociable."

Light feigned concern. "You get that lonely?"

"Yes. I regret to say I haven't experienced personally much of what Tokyo has to offer after moving here a couple of years ago." He paused, looking for the right words. "Even though you're a suspect in this case, I was hoping that maybe you have been.… as content spending time with me as I have been getting to know you. I was hoping we could possibly hang out."

"Okay, Ryuzaki. We'll hang out. No need to beg on your knees, man."

"I wish to have what you and Misa have, and fear I'll never get it," L added quietly. turning his head away from Light.

"I know! Why don't we head out now? We've already finished tidying up your lair, and we still have the rest of the afternoon ahead of us. That would make you feel less lonely, wouldn't it?"

The detective smiled as his eyes lit up and his cheeks became slightly rosy. "Yes, it would. That would be wonderful, actually. Let's go."

"Excuse me," L said gently as he tried to claim a seat in the full subway car. The old man next to him glared as he tried to make more room for the Brit. After sitting down, Light watched as L slowly began to place his feet on the seat and bend his legs as he pushed himself to its front.

 _Are you serious. Can't he not sit in that weird position in public?_

The subway stopped and opened its doors. A stream of tourists left, opening a two-person seat near Light.

"Come on, let's sit together now," Light gestured.

The man next to L quietly whispered, "You're lucky he wants to be seen with you, ugly weirdo. Unless you two have something _'special'_..." emphasizing the last word in a nasty tone.

L gave the elderly man a blank look and took his place next to Light.

 _That was rude. That old man has no right to make L feel uncomfortable. Maybe I can win him over with kindness._

"I can't wait to show you where I'm taking you! I've been there several times with my family, but I know this time will be extra fun going with _you_." Light said sweetly, flashing the older man a dazzling smile. The old man was still staring at L, but began to look away. The black-haired boy responded with a shy smile in return.

A pair of tall Caucasian men with matching jackets and many shopping bags walked up to the Englishman.

" **Excuse us, do you speak English?"**

L responded in his native tongue. **"Yes, actually."**

The friendly man with the red jacket stood in front of his taller companion to explain. **"Oh, good. What a coincidence, running into another Brit. You see, we've been shopping all day today and have a lot of souvenirs to bring back home, so we're quite tired. If you don't mind, would you and your friend consider giving us your seats? Pretty please?"**

"Light, these tourists are very tired and would appreciate acquiring our seats to rest."

"Tell them that's fine with me."

The detective turned back to the tourists. **"He says it's not a problem. We'll just stand."**

The brown-haired man in the black jacket's mouth dropped in relief. **"Oh, thank God. I wouldn't have lasted for much longer. I just had to wear all-black-"**

" **Dan, please!"** the tourist scolded his friend. He turned back to the seated men. **"Thank you very much, sir."**

Light and L quickly got out of their seats and grabbed onto the subway car's handles, with the Japanese college student standing behind his companion.

"Okay, now you have to grab tight, man. These subways go really fast, as am sure you've noticed, so be prepared."

L tightened his grip and turned to face Light directly. "Does it really travel that fast?"

"Next stop, Akabanebashi station!" called an electronic voice from the car's speakers as the subway took off. L stumbled forward from the force of the subway's departure in spite of the younger man's warning. The Japanese man's eyes widened as L's arms wrapped around him tightly for balance, with the black-haired man's head in the crook of Light's neck.

L's entire face exploded in a blush as he looked down at the floor while gently sinking into Light's hardier body.

 _Good thing that old man left. Time to use my looks._

L looked up at Light while the Japanese young man tried to move the Englishman closer to his pole. Light struggled to face the pole L had held at first, but quickly managed to let L grab on again. The shorter man stood with his back to Light and saw L was looking at the window as well. Their eyes made contact.

"We have arrived at Akabanebashi station. Please watch your step as you exit," announced the subway car.

"I'm so very sorry about having done that. The subway car's velocity made it so I couldn't help but grab onto your substantial biceps for support,"

"Don't worry about it, L. It was like an unexpected hug, really!" He laughed to play off how awkward the Brit's fall was.

"I think it's funny that you, being the genius you are solving crimes, were the one who needed my help to get out of a situation faster."

 **Author's Note: Comment if you recognized who ran into our lovable duo XD**

The subway promptly stopped and opened its doors. Light took a look at the busy people going off to the park in families and couples and was delighted, almost feeling touched. He saw the reflection of L's dark brown eyes make contact with him and smiled. L blushed and tried to play it off.

"What else do people do for fun around here?" asked the Brit.

"Well, we're going to Tokyo Tower, so I'm pretty sure you'll be overwhelmed with the options you have," said Light in an attempt to get the detective excited.

They got off and L immediately started walking in the wrong direction. Light chuckled in an effort to sound good-humored. "This way, dude!" he said cheerfully as he took the lead.

Three hours later and Light was exhausted. After eating dinner and getting ice cream for dessert, getting portraits done of themselves, visiting the shinto shrine and buying souvenirs, they went all the way up to see the observatory on the top deck. L didn't say too much, as usual, but Light could tell the older man was having a great time by the way he got lost in the moment. Since it was a week day, there were fewer people than usual. When they peered all the way across the Tokyo skyscape twinkling in the night sky, Light gently wrapped his arms around him for a quick second. That enough made Light glad he had blown his money spending time together. _It won't be long before he's putty in my hands,_ thought Light.

 _So this is what it's like to have a friend,_ thought L. "Light?"  
"Yes, buddy?" asked Light, half his face illuminated by all the lights outside the glass windows.

"This has been one of the most fun outings I've ever been on. Thank you so much."

After making awkward small talk on the ride back home, Light and L found themselves back at the lair shortly after dark. Both men, exhausted, took a seat on the sofa, so close that their shoulders so touching.

"So, why don't we share more about ourselves," said L eventually.

"You already know quite a bit about my life. I'm from Yokohama. I have a dad who's a policeman, a stay-at-home mom, and a younger sister. I got nearly perfect grades in high school and attend To-Oh University. I want to help my dad catch Kira."

L took a sip from his over-sugared tea. "I'm English. I've had advanced training in Japanese language in order to fully understand my new surroundings, so I hope the fact this country is foreign to me hasn't been an obstacle in our relationship."

 _Relationship?_

"I understand you perfectly clear. I could tell you were foreign but thought you had lived here for more time. Now I know why the way you use Japanese sayings has always seemed a little unique to me."

After a small smile of appreciation, L continued. "I was orphaned when I was very young, so I don't really remember much of my parents or having a family or anything. Shortly after that, Watari took me in at a school for gifted children. I didn't really have any friends and spent much of my time learning by myself, but I loved it there. I felt destined to carry on the school's legacy of creating brilliant investigators."

"Well, you certainly made sure to achieve that."

 _How arrogant. Is he just using this moment to brag about himself?_

"Tell me Light, what's it like to have a family?" The younger man turned his body to directly face the black-haired man. _He's opening up to me, but how can I use this against him?_

Light took a minute to carefully compose his answer. "It's really nice to have people who care about you. Sometimes they get annoying, sure, but they help you a lot while expecting nothing in return. I can't tell you how many times Sayu has hidden my homework just to get me mad after I wouldn't help her with hers, or how happy I am that I don't have to put up with Mom complaining she does too many of the chores. But hey, families stick together, no matter what."

"Why do you think they do that?"

"Because they love you."

"Of course." His eyes welled up with emotion. "I don't like that the only person that I've felt ever loved me, then, is Watari. Watari, an old man who built an entire school full of equally bright children to distract himself from the sense of emptiness he had because he can't have kids of his own."

One of the monitors on the wall lit up as it displayed the current time of 12 pm. Light realized it was getting late for a workday and that if the current conversation continued, he would lose the chance to end the day on a high note.

"Listen, L. I'm sure that Watari moved here with you because you are very special to him. But if that doesn't make you happy and you want to get love, you have to just go for it. Make the first move. Show them you care. Be affectionate. "

"Is that how you get girlfriends?"

"Sure, though now that I think of them…"

L picked himself up from the sofa. Suddenly, he dashed towards the hallway behind the lair and locked himself in a small room that Light doubted had a bed.

 _If this genius has a cozy bed in here and leaves me to sleep on the couch, I swear…_

Light removed the cushions from the sofa and set them on the coffee table in front. He moved the coffee table to the side of the couch farthest away from the hallway to make it easier for L's probable return. He pulled out the bed component, hastily placed the flat sheet on top, and placed two pillows and the blanket.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

Light looked down the hallway and saw no sign of the older man's return.

 _Screw it. That jerk owes me a good night's sleep._

He stripped down to his boxers, neatly piled his clothes on top of the sofa cushions, and climbed into the sofa bed. The surprising exhaustion from the day's adventures made it easy for Light to drift to sleep. Right as he began to lose consciousness, he felt sweet Misa place her large arm around his torso. He turned to her to get closer before he went out cold.

Light regained consciousness to the familiar touch of Misa's firm behind. He then realized he was, in fact, still in Ryuzaki's lair, and all the implications that went along with. _I'm going to kill him! I'm going to throw him off me and finish this myself!_

Light was very unsure as to how to get himself out of this compromising position without waking up the daring detective. He decided to gently flop on his side to break away from the smaller man's embrace.

L leaned forward and stretched out his arm over the college student's hip. **"... stay, love..."**

Light decided his best bet to save both of their dignity was to dash to the bathroom outside of his room. He splashed cold water on his face to try to wake himself up before managing to calm down enough to brush his teeth. He was annoyed that he had indulged L's little fantasies like that. But he couldn't blame the detective, he thought as he admired his toned abs in the mirror. "I've got him right where I want him," he thought.


End file.
